Una historia que contar
by Matiov
Summary: Cierta madre le cuenta un cuento a su hija sobre un chico que enfrentó al mundo solo por una chica


_**Hola de nuevo querido mundo jejeje, quiero compartir esta historia con ustedes, esta historia fue algo como un sueño que tuve, me gusto y quise subirlo, pronto estará el capitulo de "Nuevos Problemas" solo me faltan algunos detalles pero por mientras subiré algunos One-shot de ToumaXOthinus , o tal vez comience con otra historia **__** o alguna historia de su hija**__**, estoy con esa duda pero el fin de semana me decidiré que hacer... Bueno no los molesto más nos vemos :P**_

_**A LEER -**_

* * *

Una noche cualquiera, una madre (que realmente no parecía una madre) con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, estaba acostando a su hija rubia y ojos azules de solo 5 años en la cama para prepararse a dormir, solo para que aquella pequeña le preguntara a su madre

"_Me puedes contar un cuento, mami"_-dijo tomando la mano de su madre, con ese gesto su madre sonrió-

"_Por supuesto, ¿Cuál cuento quieres que te lea?"_-Respondió la madre levantándose y buscando algún libro de cuentos en la repisa-

"_quiero que me cuentes uno nuevo…"_-Dijo la pequeña tímidamente ocultando parte de su rostro entre las sabanas-

"_mmm… así que uno nuevo ¿eh?, oh, ya sé que historia contarte"-_declaro la madre acostándose al lado de su hija que estaba emocionada por la nueva historia que le contarían-

"_Hace mucho tiempo, o tal vez no demasiado"_-comenzó a relatar la historia-_"existía un cierto chico, no era realmente alguien que resaltara demasiado, lo único que se podría destacar de él es que su pelo era muy puntiagudo, aquel chico se metía en muchos problemas gracias a su principio de ayudar a toda persona en problemas, sin pensar realmente sobre sí mismo. El chico descubrió en un tiempo que tenía una mano derecha especial, capas de anular cualquier poder sobrenatural, pero por su desgracia como decía aquel joven, se involucró en un mundo nuevo, lleno de magia, adentrándose más y más en ese mundo, conociendo gente nueva, mayoritariamente mujeres"_-aquella mujer lo dijo con cierto enojo en su voz- "_y mucho más pero no todo era bueno, por ciertas circunstancias un hombre llamado Fiamma quería el brazo derecho de aquel joven para "salvar el mundo", por esa razón Fiamma para completar su plan involucro a uno de los amigos del joven, el joven fue a salvar a su amigo, pero Fiamma inicio la tercera guerra mundial, su fuerza aumento considerablemente, aquel chico llego a la base de Fiamma que se elevó hasta los cielos, enfrentándose entre sí, Fiamma obtuvo el brazo derecho de aquel joven recibiendo el poder para "salvar el mundo" pero Fiamma no esperaba que de aquel joven surgiera otro poder, un poder que podía dejar en vergüenza todo el poder que Fiamma había obtenido para "salvar el mundo", el chico se movió enfrentándose solo con una mano derecha especial, detuvo la guerra, pero en el fortaleza donde estaban había perdido el control y que chocaría contra la tierra, solo uno podía salvarse y escapar de aquella fortaleza"_

_-_¿Qué crees que hizo el chico? Pregunto la madre a su hija, la niña pensó en la respuesta y dijo-

-Pues yo creo que aquel chico dejo que Fiamma se salvara-La Madre sonrió por la respuesta de su hija y siguió con el cuento

"_Aquel chico le dio salvación a Fiamma para que aquel hombre conociera el mundo nuevamente con nuevos ojos, el chico intento con todas sus energía en detener aquella fortaleza y gracias a la ayuda de uno de sus compañeros pudo redirigir la fortaleza hacia el mar para que el impacto fuera menor y no afectara al mundo, pero al terminar el joven desapareció"-_La pequeña niña escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía su madre_-" El chico reapareció después de unos cuantos días donde vivía, aun cuando lo creían muerto. Al volver a su hogar surgió otro problema, nació un grupo llamado Gremlin, nació por los descontentos que tuvieron al ver el resultado de aquella guerra, Gremlin causó estragos por todo el mundo, el chico se dirigió nuevamente a enfrentarlos y detenerlos, se fue a Hawaii a impedir que miles de personas murieran con la explosión de un volcán que ellos harían despertarse, pero no pudo lograr detener aquella explosión pero gracias a sus amigos y otros pudo impedir la muerte de miles, pero aquel chico realmente se había enojado por las acciones de Gremlin y se dirigió a otro lugar donde se encontraban, Ciudad Baggage, pero en esa situación tampoco pudo hacer mucho, es mas no pudo salvar a aquel hombre que lo había salvado, pero eso no fue todo, en ese lugar conoció a el Líder de Gremlin_"-La pequeña niña trago un poco de aire impresionada por el relato-_"El líder lo supero por completo era un Dios mágico, aplastándolo solo con fuerza bruta , quedando inconsciente, pero antes de que pasara a mayores un hombre entro salvándolo, aquel hombre que estaba a la par con ella tratándose de poder, el Líder se fue de aquel lugar porque no encontró lo que buscaba, el hombre se llevó a aquel chico que a pesar de todo volvió a su vida normal, pero nuevamente hubieron problemas, uno de los miembros de Gremlin busco a aquel chico, para salvar a una chica, el dudando por todos las acciones que había tomado anteriormente al intentar salvar a alguien no respondió inmediatamente causando enojo y decepción en aquel miembro de Gremlin, pero aun así el chico decidió ayudarlo para salvar a aquella chica en peligro, aun con todos los problemas pudieron salvarla, los días pasaron y fue arrastrado a otro problema, pero esta vez era diferente, le pidieron o mejor dicho lo obligaron a estar en un plan para detener al líder de Gremlin completar la lanza Gungnir y hacerse un Dios mágico completo, intentaron con todas sus fuerza detenerla, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ella fue más inteligente y completo la lanza y se convirtió en una Diosa mágica completa y destruyo el mundo" _–La madre por un segundo paro de hablar y la niña la miro extrañada pero ella continuo-_"con el mundo destruido, todo oscuro, todo negro, no debió haber quedado nada pero el chico se había despertado en esa inmensa oscuridad completamente solo o eso creía, vio una figura, la figura de aquella diosa mágica. ella destruyo todo, aun si él se desesperaba no iba a volver nada así que tuvo la intención de luchar contra aquella diosa y volver a su mundo pero ella no tenía ni la menor intención de luchar contra un mero humano así que decidió no aplastarlo y hacerlo pedazos, tuvo una mejor idea para destruirlo y contrarrestar esa mano suya , aplastarlo mentalmente, mostrarle que todo lo que ha hecho todos estos años eran insignificantes, tomó su lanza que simbolizaba su poder como Dios mágico completo y cambio el mundo. El chico vio el mundo que ella había creado, vio como todos sus amigos lo trataban como el peor enemigo de la humanidad, el mundo cambio de nuevo, mostrando la vida normal de aquel chico pero él lo estaba viendo de afuera, el chico que estaba viendo no era el si no otro que tomaba su puesto, pero aun así la diosa le explicaba que al mundo no le importaba quien eras si no las acciones que hacía el por los demás e innumerables mundos más, cambio el mundo de nuevo pero ahora era completamente diferente, todos sus amigos estaban felices, sus pasados oscuros, sus amigos muertos, sus penas, ya no existían, todos eran felices menos el, aquel chico al ver esto su corazón se rompió, él no podía arrebatarles esa felicidad a ellos y si él estaba en ese mundo todo podía acabar a causa de su mano derecha y él pensó que no tenía el derecho de arrebatarles esa felicidad solo por querer volver a su mundo donde todo eso no podía suceder, se rindió, y la única forma de que todo este mundo prevaleciera era que el muriera, así que busco una forma de morir de una forma en que no hubiera forma de salvarse, pero alguien en ese infierno le ayudo, le hizo ver que ese mundo estaba retorcido y que no vea solamente la felicidad de los demás, si no la suya también, el chico apretó su puño nuevamente para luchar contra esa diosa, y así comenzó la lucha entre un humano y una diosa. Miles, no, millones de mundos experimentaron los 2, pero todos tuvieron el mismo resultado, en la derrota de aquel chico, la diosa reconstruía el mundo para destruir a aquel chico, que tuviera un colapso mental por tantos mundos que experimentaba, pero el chico no se rendía, avanzaba nuevamente en cada fase que pasaba, y llego la batalla decisiva, la diosa se había aburrido de aquel humano, lo acabaría ahora no importara como, el chico que vivió atravesó por todos estos mundos, había comenzado a entender a aquella Dios Mágico, ese chico no buscaba derrotar a aquella diosa, él sabía que intentar matarla no sacaría nada, el intentaba convencerla de que volviera a el mundo original, pero al final, el chico había muerto pero antes de que dejara su conciencia le dijo a la diosa que volviera a "su" mundo Original que no se convierta en alguien aplastado por un mundo feliz, esa Diosa mágica había ganado, quedando completamente sola en ese mundo negro. En la mente de la Diosa se formaron algunas preguntas ¿Porque le había mostrado todos esos mundos? ¿Quería que aquel chico la entendiera? Era diferente a la relación con aquel hombre que tenía el mismo tipo de poder que ella porque solo eran enemigos, tampoco era como su relación con Gremlin, que tenían objetivos parecidos y que actuaban por miedo con ella, ella solo había querido alguien que entendiera esas heridas de exclusión y ayudarla a calmarlas, nunca había conocido a tal persona en el mundo cambiado por lo que pensó que tal persona existiría en su mundo original, su mundo original no era el mismo mundo original de aquel chico, ella quería volver allí sin importar que pero se preguntó a si misma-¿Había algo como eso ahí? Trato de recordar ¿Realmente había alguien que me comprendiera en mi mundo original? Volviéndose a preguntar, pensando en la respuesta pero no hubo ninguna, el chico que había muerto, ese chico era el único que la entendiera, pero ella lo había destruido con sus propias manos. Ahora tenía la mano derecha de aquel chico para volver al mundo original, tenía que decidirse, ¿volver a su propio mundo o al de aquel chico? Ella solo podía elegir uno, las palabras de aquel chico surgieron en el fondo de su mente- ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer al principio?, esas palabras lo resolvió todo para ella, regresar a su mundo solo era un medio para su fin pero ¿si no lo encontraba incluso si buscaba en todos los rincones del mundo original en el que ella había nacido y crecido? ¿Y si existía en el mundo original en el que aquel chico había nacido y crecido? Ya había tomado una decisión…_

_El chico se despertó abruptamente para encontrarse en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes de la destrucción del mundo enfrente de aquella diosa, el chico estuvo en shock por unos momentos, ¿ella lo había regresado? ¿Por qué? Su mundo debería ser diferente al que estamos, ella no necesitaba volver a este mundo, la única razón posible es que ella concedió el mundo a mí-pensó aquel chico, no sabía cuánto afectaron sus palabras a ella, o que tipo de cambio experimento su corazón, ¿ella había abandonado su objetivo solo para traerlo a su mundo?_

_Ella había querido volver a su mundo incluso si se hacía enemiga del mundo entero y utilizar a su grupo pero ella había tirado el único método de volver allí para salvarlo, ahora él tenía que tomar una decisión, ¿tenía que unirse a sus aliados y combatirla en nombre de la justicia? O… No había llegado a una respuesta cuando sus aliados lanzaron ataques contra ella, no intento ni defenderse o evadir solo recibió los ataques directamente, para los demás pudo haber sido un éxito pero para el solo era la imagen de una chica delicada siendo atacada por una violencia abrumadora, salió volando por los aires cayendo a un acantilado. El chico grito ¡Sabías que esto sucedería si me salvabas! Entonces ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? Sus aliados lo miraron extrañados por sus palabras, corrió desesperadamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, ella había cambiado por las palabras de aquel chico, ella no tenía voluntad de luchar ni intención de destruir el mundo, él había roto sus colmillos y luego la envió al campo de batalla. Grito desesperadamente buscándola a través del paisaje mientras buscaba preguntas venían a su cabeza involuntariamente ¿ella realmente creo esos mundos solo por capricho? ¿Si ella había moldeado los mundos en base a algo? ¿Si esa base eran sus propios recuerdos dolorosos que ella había pasado? Las organizaciones que estaban contra ella ya estaban preparando un ataque contra ella, sabía que no tenía futuro, pero ella entendía que todo el dolor y sufrimiento que estaba pasando era el precio a pagar por tener brevemente a alguien que la entendiera, ella sonrió cuando empezaba a ver los ataques, cayeron finalmente sobre ella, pero justo antes de que lo hicieran, alguien se paró enfrente de ella, alguien levanto su mano derecha hacia el cielo como si la quisiera proteger, aquella chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no creía lo que veía, el chico hablo mientras miraba el cielo: ¿Sabías que esto sucedería verdad? abandonaste tu ideal para salvarme y sabias que el mundo iría tras de ti ¿Por qué lo hiciste? La chica cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar: eso realmente no importa, tienes que irte antes de que quedes atrapado en el fuego cruzado incluso si piensas que puedo ser salvada eso es imposible, el mundo entero vendrá por mí a matarme, no tienes por qué involucrarte dijo la chica con esperanza de que el chico se fuera. Después de haber pasado por millones de mundos posibles, el volvió, volvió a su mundo original, pero ahora ella se hizo enemigo del mundo sin poder y buscándola para matarla en nombre de la justicia pero el chico se levanta, ve a la diosa contra quien peleo anteriormente, pero ahora entendió que solo era una chica, el chico decide pelear, aun si le da la espalda al mundo que tanto quería regresar, aun si le da la espalda a sus aliados. Ahora lucha, por proteger su sonrisa. Y declaro: Entonces voy a salvarte ¡Incluso si eso significa luchar contra el mundo entero! Con eso dicho, con un poco de ayuda de ella, intentaron hacerla humana de nuevo, en el camino se encontró con algunos de sus aliados, pero aun si los enfrento de alguna forma ellos entendieron por qué el hacía esto, anteriormente ellos habían sido salvados por él, así que entendieron pero aun así aparecieron otros enemigos, golpeándolo miles de veces, el solo era un chico común con una mano derecha especial no podía hacer mucho contra monstruos del lado mágico, pero aun así él pudo pasar sobre ellos con ayuda de algunos, cuando llegaron al lugar donde podía volver a ser humana, el chico tuvo que enfrentarse nuevamente con un enemigo, el enemigo era la misma diosa, ella a pesar de confiar en él y querer estar con él, se dijo que no merecía ser salvada y que a causa de eso el chico compartiera sus pecados, aun si la destruiría utilizo la magia nuevamente, pero aquel chico la enfrento de nuevo, esta vez no podía perder, no quería perder, corrió hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas, la diosa ocupo la misma forma que había utilizado para matarlo anteriormente, pero el sorprendió a aquella diosa desviando esa técnica y acercarse más a ella, tocando el lugar donde se estaba destruyendo con su mano derecha, la abrazo y ella se apoyó en su cuerpo, el chico con aquella diosa se entendían mutuamente, entendían el dolor del otro, ella estaba feliz, de haber encontrado a alguien que pudiera y quería entenderla, él había encontrado a alguien que lo viera como era realmente que lo entendiera y lo aceptara, ella sonrió y dijo: Tu ganas. Cerrando los ojos y así sentir la calidez del chico, él la acerco más a su cuerpo y se quedaron así por bastante tiempo, habían encontrado lo único que buscaban._

-¿Qué te pareció la historia….eh!? ¿¡Porque estas llorando!?- Pregunto desesperada al ver a su hija lagrimeando

-e-es que, la diosa… sufrió tanto y…y al final en-encontró lo que buscaba-dijo cayéndosele los mocos- y el salvándola… es tan hermoso-

-eres tan emocional- Dijo su madre limpiándole las lágrimas a su hija pero no se dio cuenta que a ella también le estaban saliendo algunas lágrimas-

-Tú también lo eres mamá-reclamo la hija limpiando las lágrimas de su madre con las mangas de su pijama-¿Y?

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Y"?- le pregunto la madre a su hija, no sabiendo a lo que se refería

-¿Qué paso con ellos al final, están viviendo felices?-Interrogo la pequeña niña mirando con determinación, mientras que ella estaba un poco nerviosa

-Ellos viven muy felices juntos…-Escucharon una voz proveniente de la puerta de la habitación, para ver que esa voz pertenecía a el padre de la niña que tenía el cabello medio-corto y puntiagudo de ojos azules- y se aman mucho-dijo sonriendo entrando y sentarse junto a su hija

-Touma…-Comento la madre con cierto sonrojo por las palabras de su esposo

-¿No es así, Othinus?- él se acercó al rostro de Othinus para darle un beso corto en los labios

-Papá ¿eso es cierto?-pregunto su hija tomando la manga de su pijama

-Así es Yui, además tuvieron una hermosa hija- acariciando la cabeza la pequeña mientras que esta reía suavemente.

Othinus tomo suavemente la mano de Touma entrelazando sus dedos, este giro su rostro para verla y lo que vio fue una hermosa sonrisa más un beso lleno de amor- Te amo- soltando una lagrimas

Touma limpio sus lágrimas delicadamente, dándole una sonrisa y otro beso-También te amo Othi-chan

-Bueno Yui, es hora de dormir, buenas noches-Se despidió Touma acomodando nuevamente a Yui entre las sabanas y darle el beso de las buenas noches en la frente

-Buenas noches Papá-riéndose levemente

-Hasta mañana Yui, buenas noches-Dijo Othinus besando la mejilla de su hija

-Buenas noches Mamá- Yui beso a su madre en la mejilla como despedida

Los padres cerraron la puerta dejando dormir a su pequeña hija, mientras tanto ellos se dirigieron a su propia habitación tomados de la mano, tanto Othinus como Touma estaban con una sonrisa, entraron a su habitación, se acostaron de inmediato y no se dieron cuenta cuando se quedaron dormidos Othinus apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Touma mientras que esta la abrazaba.

Esto demostraba que ellos realmente habían cumplido su sueño, Tener una familia feliz.

FIN.


End file.
